Zowali
The Allied States of Zowali, commonly known as Zowali, is a sovereign island country in an archipelagic region of the Atlantic Ocean known as the Seditian Archipelago. The nation itself is made up of a single large island and several smaller landmasses. It does not share land borders with any nation, but is surrounded by the Roupe and Seditian Seas to the west and the Atlantic Ocean everywhere else. Zowali is dealing with massive internal changes right now and does little on the international scene, preferring right now to sort out its corrupt government. Government and politics Structure Zowali is transitioning from a ruinous dictatorship to a constitutional representative democracy, with the wishes of the people finally overcoming the whims of a corrupt tyrant. The Zowali government is based on the American model, with a House of Representatives and the House of the Senate Zowali's primary capital buildings are arranged at the center of the city of Gilead, with the National Palace at the head of the highly decorous circle in the center of the city. Across from it are the buildings that house the Senate and the House of Representatives, while the Courthouse of the State stands halfway between the two on the edge of the circle, representing how both sides, executive and legislative, are held in check by the third, Judicial branch. Fall and Rise of Democracy Rise of a Dictator Zekiah Walters The Allied States of Zowali were ruled by a single dictator of the name Zekiah Walters, formerly a soldier in the 13th Zowali Airborne Division, or the Z.A.D. He rose through the ranks quickly, having proven himself several times to have a cool head under fire; during the Seditian Archipelago Incident, he kept his men alive in enemy territory with no support whatsoever for about three weeks. He had also been distinguished in a small-scale civil war within Zowali’s own borders. During the civil war, an assassin from the White Hand (the opposition to the Loyalists) fired a rocket-propelled grenade into the door way of the national palace just as President Augustus Taylor was entering; the resulting explosion killed Taylor and most of his ten man security detail. Walters, sensing his opportunity, immediately took control of the city and the country, turning a democracy into a dictatorship. Rebirth of Democracy That dictatorship led to the ruination of the Zowalian economy even as its military strength was built, and there had been restlessness in the streets as ever increasing amounts of anti-government propaganda spewed from radios and covered walls all over the country. Not only did Walters ruin the economy, he completely disregarded human life, as seen by the “amusement park” that was once the fine city of Jericho: an outbreak of the virus Solanum occurred within the city, turning its occupants into moaning, flesh-eating zombies, and instead of saving the citizens, Walters ordered the place quarantined, then invited people to ride through in armored vehicles or fly over in helicopters to view the situation below as survivors attempted to fight for their lives. There are a few small groups of survivors left, but they’re running low on food and soon may be forced to turn on each other for sustenance. In light of these recent events, a coup was staged of the government, too quickly for any of its tracking methods placed on (and in) the people to allow the government a response, and leadership has fallen into the hands of a man named Jack Patton, known to a small group of friends as Smiling Jack. Jack is a well-meaning, extremely charismatic, slightly insane individual who truly has the best interests of his country at heart, and tends to keep his eccentricities personal and out of his professional life as temporary head of state and government in Zowali. Foreign relations and military First Army of Zowali The First Army of Zowali is the primary military force in the country and is still recovering from the short but brutal civil wars that have twice changed the face of this nation. To aide in this recovery effort, the Zowali military leadership has started conscripting soldiers and genetically altering its members to be physically and mentally superior to normal human beings. The First Army of Zowali also has its own special forces group, the 13th Zowali Airborne Division, or the 13th Z.A.D., composed of Special Operations Groups Alpha through Zulu. Navy of Zowali The Navy of Zowali was less affected by these conflicts, being primarily a sea-based force. It is composed primarily of American and German made vessels, and is made up of the 1st, 6th, and 11th Battle groups, as well as the 3rd and 4th carrier groups. Airforce of Zowali Zowali's airforce, the Z.A.F., is also not as bad off as the Army, having participated very little in the two civil conflicts. It is made up of the 1st, 2nd, 3rd, and 4th Air Strike Battalions, as well as the 5th, 6th, and 7th Air Transport Battalions. Again, craft is mostly of American and German origin. Foreign relations In early 2007, Caelapes, a neighboring country in the Seditian Archipelago, launched a propaganda operation against the country Lenonstall, condemning them for being a Socialist dictatorship and urging the people to violently rebel. Seeing this as an act of war, Zowali sent in the 13th Z.A.D. to strike the primary city of Crougard, but mechanical trouble left half the unit's armor in the Seditian Sea. Left with no support, the 13th Z.A.D. pulled back into the forests surrounding the city, and evaded capture for up to three weeks, at which time the countries involved had cooled off and were ready to negotiate. The incident ended uneventfully, and full-on war was prevented. Category:Nations Category:Zowali